Baron
The Baron (バロン) is a armored class first introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Originally wielders of Lances as their sole weapon of choice in their first iteration, Barons are later given the versatility to wield all types of physical weapons and almost all types of magic in the Jugdral Series. History in the Series In Gaiden, Barons are the third-tier promotion of the Soldier line. An Armor character could class change into the Baron class any time after reaching level 10. They are essentially Lance-wielding Generals with high Strength and Defense and low Speed, using modified map sprites of the General class from the prior game. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Baron is an enemy-only class that is able to wield Swords, Lances, Axes, Bows and Staves, as well as Fire, Wind and Thunder magic, losing only to the Master Knight class in versatility. They have high Strength and Defense, and they are also granted the formidable Great Shield skill as their class skill. In Thracia 776, Barons continue the same role they had in Genealogy as powerful enemy generals that can use many weapons In this game, Barons are the only class to possess Great Shield as a base skill. There is unused data for a female Baron within the game. In the Fire Emblem: Trading Card Game adaptation, due to the rules of the game making it so classes could only have a maximum of 4 weapon types, Barons are split into two variants. One that uses physical weapons, and another variant that uses magical weapons. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga ''has an unfinished armor class that appears to be Baron despite being unnamed. This class had the ability to use all weapons but Light magic. Due to being unfinished the class has no battle animations and uses the battle animation of a dismounted Kings Knight. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, the remake of Gaiden, again has Baron as a stand-in for General. Instead of the Pavise skill, Barons now have heavy armor which halves damage from bows. With the DLC content installed, level 20 Barons are capable of promoting to the Spartan class which learns the Phalanx skill that functions like the Pavise skill of old. In-Game Base Stats A A A A A A A A |fe5=26*10*3*6*3*0*15*-*6*10*-* D D D D D D D D |fe15=40*22*-*6*4*0*18*7*4*-*-* }} Maximum Stats A A A A A A A A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A A A A A A |fe15=40*40*-*40*40*40*40*40*6*-*-* }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Barons Gaiden *Desaix - A treacherous knight of Zofia. *Magnus - A honorable Rigelian knight who desires worthy foes. *Possible promotion for: Lukas, Forsyth, Valbar, Villagers* and Mercenaries/Sword Fighters**. * - If one of the villagers promote into Soldiers . ** - If one of the Mercenaries promote into Dread Fighters, they can promote back into the Villager class. Genealogy of the Holy War *Chagall - King of Agustria during the first generation. *Maios - Youngest brother of the late King of Silesse and uncle of Lewyn. *Daccar - Younger brother of the the late King of Silesse and uncle of Lewyn. *Lombard - Duke of Dozel during the first generation. Father of Lex and Danan and grandfather of Iuchar, Iucharba and Brian. *Reptor - Duke of Freege during the first generation and prime minister of Grannvale. Father of Bloom, Tailtiu, and Ethnia and grandfather of Tine, Arthur, Ishtar, Ishtor, Amid and Linda. *Bloom - Duke of Freege during the second generation. *Danann - King of Isaach from the Battle of Barhara to Seliph's uprising in Isaach. Thracia 776 *Cowen - Father of Aida and grandfather of Saias. *Paulus - A noble Freegeian general responsible for leading the attack on Tahra. *Barat - A general of Freege who attempts to retake Leonster from Leif's forces. *Wolff - A general who is assigned by Bloom to lead the pursuit of those who survived Dorias' failed charge on Alster Castle. *Gustav - An advisor to Bloom and warden of Leonster. *Raydrik - The leader of Conote Army and ruler of Manster. Etymology A "baron" is a member of the lowest rank in British nobility. Trivia * Barons have an unused red palette in ''Genealogy of the Holy War for player units. A similar color palette is later used in Thracia 776. * In Genealogy of the Holy War, the boss Reptor has a magic stat of 30, far above the Baron's magic cap of 22 listed within the game's internal data. See also *Knight *General *Marshall *Emperor Gallery File:Baron art work.gif|Concept artwork of the Baron class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Echoes Baron Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Baron class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:GelbenRitterBaron.png|Render of the Baron from the Judgral anthology File:baron.gif|Generic class portrait of the Baron class from Genealogy of the Holy War. Echoes Baron.png|Generic class icon of a Baron in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Echoes Baron 2.png|Generic class portrait of the Baron class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Baron village.png|Village sprite of a Baron in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Dozah.png|Desaix as a Baron in Gaiden. File:Baron.png|Battle model of a Baron from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE15 Baron (Generic).jpg|Battle model of a generic enemy Baron from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE2 Baron Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of a Baron from Gaiden. File:FE4baron.gif|Map sprite of a Baron from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Baron Sprite.gif|Map sprite of an enemy Baron from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Fe4baron NPC.gif|Map Sprite of an ally Baron from "Genealogy of the Holy War". File:FE5 Baron Sprite.png|Map sprite of a Baron from Thracia 776. File:TS unused 1 map.png|Map sprite of the unused Baron like class in Tearring Saga